Pacha/Gallery
Images of Pacha from The Emperor's New Groove. Screenshots ''The Emperor's New Groove groove-disneyscreencaps_com-480.jpg groove-disneyscreencaps_com-491.jpg groove-disneyscreencaps.com-506.jpg|"Thanks a lot." groove-disneyscreencaps_com-563.jpg groove-disneyscreencaps_com-931.jpg groove-disneyscreencaps_com-992.jpg groove-disneyscreencaps_com-1000.jpg Mata2.jpg 53852_1289418770739_full.jpg ENG_Kuzco__Pacha.jpg|"My relatives?" img0008b.jpg nov25newgroove5.jpg|"unless you change your mind," pacha3.jpg pacha6.jpg pacha7.jpg pacha8.jpg pacha10.jpg TENG- Pacha rescusing Kuzco.png TENG- Pacha and Llama Kuzco (6).png TENG- Pacha (1).png TENG- Pacha and Llama Kuzco (7).png TENG- Pacha and Llama Kuzco (8).png emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2527.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2557.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6747.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-4901.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3866.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-5720.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-4377.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-4666.jpg|"WE SHOOK HANDS ON IT!" emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-5074.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3972.jpg|"He's never gonna change his mind." emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-4672.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-5751.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8535.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-5529.jpg|"Low-blood sugar, huh?" emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-4874.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-7961.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2894.png emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6807.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3473.png|Pacha yelling Tarzan Call emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-1189.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3567.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8287.png emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-5034.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8010.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8119.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3124.png|"Then, I guess I can't take you back." emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-4482.jpg TENG- Pacha and Llama Kuzco (12).png emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-2628.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-7849.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-4730.jpg|"Why did I risk my life for a" emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-4732.jpg|"selfish brat like you?" emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-5016.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-3856.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8158.jpg|Pacha losing his grip emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-4001.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-7807.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-7926.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-5595.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-5599.jpg|"We're on a honeymoon." emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8312.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8314.png emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8318.png emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-8177.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6227.jpg|"What?" emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-7645.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-7310.jpg emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-5882.jpg TENG- Pacha falling.png TENG- Pacha looking down.png TENG- Pacha being rescued.png TENG- Pacha furiously anwsered (3).png|"FINE!" Emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-4529.jpg TENG- Pacha (fullscreen) (1).png TENG- Pacha (If there's no Kuzco,).png|"If there's no Kuzco," TENG- Pacha (Trust me!).png|"Trust me," TENG- Pacha splashes.png TENG- Pacha, Chaca and Tipo.png TENG- Pacha whispering (3).png TENG 21st Anniversary- Kuzco, Pacha, Chicha and Yupi.png|(''my edited/what it should look like) TENG- Pacha tapping to open a pillbug (2).png TENG- Pacha (edited 2) (1).png|(my edited) TENG- Restaurant scene (edited).png|(my edited) TENG- Pacha and Llama Kuzco (22).png ''The Emperor's New Groove (Storyboards/Deleted Scenes) '' The Emperor's New Groove Storyboard (3).jpg The Emperor's New Groove Storyboard (6).jpg The Emperor's New Groove Storyboard (4).jpg The Emperor's New Groove Storyboard (7).jpg The Emperor's New Groove Storyboard (2).jpg The Emperor's New Groove Storyboard (5).jpg '' Kronk's New Groove Kronk-disneyscreencaps com-488.jpg|Pacha in ''Kronk's New Groove kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-590.jpg kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-657.jpg Pacha-Kronk's New Groove02.png Pacha-Kronk's New Groove01.png Pacha and Chicha-Kronk's New Groove.png kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6703.jpg Pacha and Chicha-Kronk's New Groove03.png kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6735.jpg kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6750.jpg kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6763.jpg Kronk-disneyscreencaps com-6894.jpg Papi40.png kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-7018.jpg kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-7027.jpg Papi46.png kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-7031.jpg Papi48.png Papi50.png Papi51.png Papi62.png Papi65.png Papi75.png Papi77.png Papi78.png Papi89.png kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-7441.jpg kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-7630.jpg kronks-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-7633.jpg ''The Emperor's New School Vlcsnap-2015-09-26-20h03m21s932.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-27-21h10m43s358.png Clash of the Families.png TENS- Pacha (Cool Summer episode) (6).png Vlcsnap-2015-09-28-18h28m24s044.png Pacha_and_Chicha_youth.png TENS- Pacha (Cool Summer episode).png Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-21h05m12s697.png TENS- Pacha (Kuzco Fever episode).png TENS- Pacha (Kuzco Fever episode) (2).png TENS- Pacha (Demon Llama).png TENS- Kuzco and Pacha (Demon Llama).png TENS- Pacha (Demon Llama) (2).png TENS- Pacha (Demon Llama episode).png TENS- Kuzco and Pacha (Demon Llama episode).png Vlcsnap-2015-09-30-21h06m06s380.png TENS- Pacha (A Giftmas Story).png TENS- Pacha (The Lost Kids episode) (2).png TENS- Pacha (Faking the Grades episode) (2).png TENS- Pacha (Faking the Grades episode) (3).png TENS- Pacha (Faking the Grades episode) (6).png TENS- Pacha (Faking the Grades episode) (5).png Kuzco Pacha family palace.JPG 465409.jpg Miscellaneous GrumpyOnTheBottom-HouseOfScrooge.png IASW Kuzco.png|Pacha ''It's a Small World: The Animated Series Miscellaneous and Merchandise 6849031880 59e648f4c9.jpg Emperorsnewgroove12.jpg $(KGrHqF,!iUE9juP+tjUBPm+gVN)lg~~60_57.jpg $(KGrHqJHJE4E88eURK8EBPSVrE0GLg~~60_57.jpg $(KGrHqJHJFcE-lwk9D7HBPuImiUd5!~~60_57.jpg December11th.png|Disneystrology page tumblr_m7menh9bLq1rc3pqko1_1280.jpg TENG- Pacha's family (book version) (1).png pacha1.jpg TENG- Pacha and Llama Kuzco (4).png pacha2.jpg TENG- Pacha and Llama Kuzco (3).png Pacha POP.jpg The Emperor's New Groove Deleted Scene (Storyboard)- Pacha enters the room.png The Emperor's New Groove Deleted Scene (Storyboard)- Pacha apologizes to Kuzco for his mistake before.png The Emperor's New Groove Deleted Scene (Storyboard)- Pacha about to leave the room.png The Emperor's New Groove Deleted Scene (Storyboard)- Pacha and Kuzco.png TENG- Pacha and Kuzco (CD book version).png TENG-Pacha and Kuzco.gif TENG (VHS)- Pacha and Llama Kuzco (2).png TENG- Pacha (animation form).png TENG- Pacha and Llama Kuzco (2).png TENG- Kronk, Yzma, Pacha and Llama Kuzco (artwork).png TENG- Pacha and Llama Kuzco (13).png TENG- Pacha and Llama Kuzco (15).png TENG- Pacha and Llama Kuzco (18).png TENG- Pacha and Llama Kuzco (17).png TENG- Pacha and Llama Kuzco (16).png TENG- Kronk meets Pacha.png TENG- Pacha and Llama Kuzco (11).jpg emperors-new-groove-coloring-pages-the-emperor-s.jpg the_emperor_07.jpg the_emperor_03.jpg the_emperor_s_new_groove_by_averagejoeartwork_dam4pcv-fullview.jpg TENG_coloring_page_06.png TENG_coloring_page_04.jpg TENG_coloring_page_05.jpg TENG_coloring_page_03.jpg the-emperors-new-groove-dvd-menu.jpg The-Emperors-New-Groove-2000-Minimal-Poster-Print-PMOV-1-10476.jpg Disney Emojis- Pacha.png The Emperor's New Groove As Told By Emoji Disney (idea).png|The Emperor's New Groove As Told By Emoji (idea) Category:Character galleries Category:The Emperor's New Groove galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries